


We can burn brighter than the sun

by YuiH



Series: Our bodies are young and blue [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Aomine Daiki, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, Flash Fiction, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Seirin High (Freeform), Slice of Life, Snapshots, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Vignette, Vignettes, blink and you miss it ships, episodic storytelling, getting over someone, i think, it doesn't even deserve to be tagged as mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiH/pseuds/YuiH
Summary: Fifty vignettes of the Seirin team, featuring Aomine, Momoi and Akashi. Set in the second grade of high school.





	We can burn brighter than the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a sequel to "And I could treat you better (but I'm not that smart)", but can be read separately. I attempted this form of flash fiction for the first time - I used random words and wrote exactly one sentence per word. Due to the form some parts of the story may remain unexplained, which may cause some plotholes (for now, because I will for sure write more for this series). I hope you like this one anyways!  
> Title comes from fun. ft. Janelle Monae - We Are Young.  
> As always I am sorry for any typos or mistakes.

**Erect**  
Kagami desperately tries to hide the tent in his pants caused by the fact that Kuroko put on shorts that are twice too small for some reason.  
**Satisfying**  
Hyūga is all red and sweaty, barely standing on his feet, but it feels good to finally hit all his threes during practice.  
**Exercise**  
He will not sit on the bench this year, Furihata tells himself while practicing to the point he nearly faints.  
**Obedient**  
Kiyoshi just keeps his head down while Hyūga screams his head off telling him not to overwork himself.  
**Decisive**  
It breaks Riko's heart to see him like this, but she tries hard to keep her cool when she tells Kiyoshi that no, he can't play with them, again.  
**Describe**  
Kagami's Japanese vocabulary isn't wide enough to describe how beautiful Kuroko looks right now, tired, water dribbling down his chin.  
**Thin**  
Aomine walks a fine line between liking Kagami Taiga and hating him for stealing Kuroko's heart (even though he knows it doesn't work like that).  
**Alluring**  
Akashi came all the way to Seirin High for an entirely different reason but he can't take his eyes off Furihata Kōki in his school uniform.  
**Edge**  
"You fucking tease", Kagami moans, catching his breath, and Kuroko just smiles, obviously enjoying keeping his boyfriend on the edge.  
**Owe**  
Aomine is wandering around Tokyo when he suddenly bumps into Kagami and Kagami buys them both food which is nice but also terrible because he doesn't want to owe Kagami anything.  
**Stale**  
Kiyoshi's recovery is going well enough for him to come to practice and Izuki tells the lamest of terrible jokes to stop everyone from tearing up.  
**Ambiguous**  
Kiyoshi told Hyūga that he likes him and Hyūga can't fall asleep now because he can't figure out what kind of "liking" Teppei meant.  
**Fanatical**  
The first years are terrified when Riko tells them what they need to do to get into the basketball club, fire in her eyes.  
**Colossal**  
What annoys Hyūga the most in Kiyoshi are those ridiculously huge hands, looking like they could fit Hyūga's entire face in them.  
**Mice**  
There are mice in the locker room and Riko orders the team to stay there until they get rid of them; Kagami groans but Hyūga is actually glad because doing things like this may get stupid thoughts (like how does it feel to hold those huge palms) off his mind.  
**Curly**  
Kagami hopes Kuroko never brushes his hair again because the way he looks in the morning is possibly the most adorable thing in the world; Kuroko doesn't agree, though.  
**Tooth**  
Akashi doesn't really get angry at his teammates ever since the Winter Cup finals but now, when Hayama laughs loudly after noticing that Akashi is looking at Furihata's social media on his phone, he actually wants to punch him right in the dumb snaggletooth.  
**Uptight**  
Kuroko told Furihata he's invited to Akashi's "unofficial" meeting and now Furihata is standing at the meeting point an hour too early in the nicest clothes he could find, looking so stiff that he would probably just fall flat to the ground if someone pushed him lightly.  
**Dance**  
Akashi mentions he's taking dance classes and for the rest of the day Furihata can't stop thinking about how does dancing with Akashi feel like.  
**Dull**  
The class is boring so Aomine skips it and lies on the roof for the whole day.  
**Notice**  
Momoi realises that Aomine, though still slacking off, is smiling more again and doesn't get angry when talking about Kagami and Kuroko; it feels like the "old" Aomine is back and it makes her overwhelmingly happy.  
**Wash**  
Hyūga spends fifteen minutes washing his hands as if that would wash away the fact that he just touched himself to the thought of Kiyoshi.  
**Level**  
Maybe Kagami, Aomine and Hayama are on an entirely different level than him but Koga does everything to be the wildest cat on the basketball court.  
**Move**  
Aomine pays for Momoi's dinner and she would have considered it his first move on her if not for the fact that she saw him kissing a girl at a party last week.  
**Seat**  
Someone asks if the seat next to him is free and Furihata automatically nods, only to look in the eyes of Akashi Seijūrō when he sits down.  
**Father**  
Nobody would believe it but Akashi is actually scared, because asking Furihata out will ultimately lead to introducing him to his father.  
**Married**  
He finds an old photo of his parents and thinks that he would like his relationship to look different, less traditional, but he has no idea how do relationships actually work if they're not full of rituals and pretending.  
**Past**  
Aomine is probably the last of the Miracles to let go of his middle school experiences and love interests because it seems that all the other players already laid their eyes on someone new.  
**Dear**  
Kiyoshi hugs him and Hyūga feels something, he doesn't know if it's friendship or love, he just knows it makes him think that Kiyoshi is the most important person in the world.  
**Overrated**  
The old Tōō team goes out and Imayoshi buys them all beer (which he says it's exceptionally nice) and Aomine makes a face because deep inside he's still a kid who doesn't like when something tastes bitter.  
**Coherent**  
Akashi invites him as his date to a party hosted by Kise and for the first time Furihata isn't terrified to says something when he looks Akashi in the eye, and agrees.  
**Sink**  
Hyūga splashes water on his face to cool off when suddenly Kiyoshi approaches him and says they need to talk.  
**Hush**  
Kagami can't asleep nor calm down before the game, so Kuroko comes over and talks him to sleep, then lies down next to him.  
**Punish**  
Riko gets mad at them when she realises that Kuroko slept at Kagami's before the match and it takes a lot of explaining before she refrains from beating them up.  
**Pass**  
Kuroko looks Kagami in the eye and passes the ball through the whole court and the crowd cheers so loudly they almost go deaf.  
**Adorable**  
They are walking to the party and suddenly notice Akashi and Furihata a few steps ahead of them, their pinky fingers touching, and Kuroko tells Kagami to shut up and give them privacy.  
**Cope**  
A girl he kind of liked told him he was "much worse after getting close to" and Aomine decided to get very drunk at Kise's dumb party to get over it.  
**Van**  
Kagetora-san decided to do them a favor and took all the seniors into his van and drove them across the country, so they can check out various universities.  
**Barbarous**  
Momoi screams at Aomine and calls him primitive for pouring an entire cup of booze down his throat in one go and Daiki just laughs.  
**Channel**  
Mitobe and Koganei sit at the latter's house and check out university offerts while some NBA match is playing in the background, but after a while Koga switches the TV off and they just cuddle.  
**Follow**  
Aomine leads Kagami to the kitchen, pours them both sake and tells Kagami he's not mad at him anymore, then proceeds to tell him what does Tetsu like in bed and Kagami nearly dies.  
**Add**  
They would never admit it, but Kagami joining them as "another Miracle" was a good thing for all of them, because he was like a missing ingredient that was necessary for the thing to be perfect (also he is good at drinking).  
**Blossom**  
Aomine sees Momoi surrounded with cherry petals and suddenly realises she looks like a blooming flower herself.  
**Ants**  
This time the mice have been replaced by ants in the locker room and Kiyoshi and Hyūga volunteer to clean it alone; so they stay there and talk about what university they will choose (and maybe they kiss a little).  
**Nail**  
Momoi's nail broke to the point of bleeding a lot and Aomine suddenly stopped his practice to check if she's okay (of course she is, it's no big thing) and maybe the first move was made already, they just didn't notice it.  
**Rate**  
Riko tells them who's been improving the most during the last few months and Furihata takes the first place and finally feels confident.  
**Let**  
Finally, after dancing around each other for a long time, Akashi asks if he can kiss him and Furihata says yes and they never felt happier in their lives.  
**Improve**  
The regionals for Winter Cup have started and soon Tōō and Seirin will face each other again and everyone is excited because both the skills of the players and their relationships with each other have improved, so it's going to be a celebration of healthy sport rivalry.  
**Caring**  
Kuroko came to make sure Kagami is going to be well-rested before the match and Kagami prepared him a nice meal and it feels so good to be so loved.  
**Inform** Kiyoshi and Hyūga both got the letter on the same day, a letter that says they have been accepted into the same university in Tokyo, and living in one room in the student housing maybe isn't going to be the best for their grades, but they don't really care about that when they look at each other with happy tears in their eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter: @qyuiqq is my main account and @atsushilovebot is the one solely dedicated to anime.  
> Kudos and feedback are always welcome <3


End file.
